Ravana
Ravana was a rakshasa and one of the Lords of Dust. History Ravana was the daughter of Khreeshan and the sister of Ahiravan. She gathered a network of servants by appearing to clans of orcs, gnolls and sand elves to demand their obedience. She controlled the sand elf Kehsaan, but then focused her attention on Srana and the Howlers. Her plan to destroy peace and order was to assemble a massive horde of Howlers and use them to wreak havoc in civilized regions such as Corhyr. Description Ravana had the aggression and strength of her father, but not his caution and subtlety. She was not as intelligent as Ahiravan, who considered her mindless and predictable. She reacted violently to mockery - once torturing one of her former captors to death because the woman made jokes about training her to perform tricks. Ravana was a terror in combat, using her sorcery to enhance her physical ability. She used magical spears and scimitars to defeat her enemies. In the Campaign Ravana ambushed Maharion's expedition to Charn with a group of gnolls and elves. Vantis and Lannus managed to capture her, but not before she had killed Maharion. They sent her to the Imperial Zoo of Daln to join her brother, but she was later released by the gnoll Srana. At this point both siblings learned that their father had been killed, and there was some kind of argument between them about how Khreeshan's work should be continued. She then led the Howlers back to the Pit of Screams, apparently with the intention of gathering a horde for war. She then attacked Lyrelda, destroying the city and prepared to attack Arkad. She used sorcery to possess Lord Antos Corazon and disrupt a war council. Vantis, Lannus, Orzan and Gahrok tried to kill her in Lyrelda, but she escaped to lead what was left of the horde against Arkad. When her forces were thrown back by the wands of necromancy used by the Thranish wizards, she appeared on the walls of the city to break the defenses and open the gates. Vantis and Lannus confronted her there and killed her. Unlocked Statistics Block CR16 Ravana Rakshasa7, Sorcerer6 Abilities 18,17,20,10,10,22 Saves+12+10+8 Spear+16/+11 (d8+8/x3) HP124 Speed-40(8) Initiative+3 AC29(T13,FF26) Equipment - +2 spear of spell storing (slow), robe+3, Scroll of Horrid Wilting 10d6 Fortitude DC18 CR16 Ravana (Tenser's Transformation) Rakshasa7, Sorcerer6 Abilities 22,21,24,10,10,22 Saves+19+12+10 Spear+21/+16/+11 (d8+11/x3) HP150 Speed-40(8) Initiative+5 AC35(T15,FF30) Equipment - +2 spear of spell storing (slow), robe+3, Scroll of Horrid Wilting 10d6 Fortitude DC18 CR16 Antos Corazon (Possessed) Rakshasa7, Sorcerer6 Abilities12,10,10,10,10,22 Saves+7+7+8 Sword+12/+7 (d8+1/19-20) HP29 Speed-30(6) Initiative+0 AC14(T10,FF14) Equipment - Masterwork longsword, breastplate+2 CR16 Antos Corazon (Possessed, Tenser's Transformation) Rakshasa7 Sorcerer6 Sword+17/+12/+7 (d8+4/19-20) HP41 Speed-30(6) Initiative+4 AC21(T12,FF19) Abilities16,12,12,10,10,22 Saves+14+9+8 Equipment - Masterwork longsword, breastplate+2 Feats - Power attack, Weapon Focus, Improved Initiative, Toughness 9 Diplomacy +22 Wastes +10 Religion +10 Concentrate +15, Stealth +19 Perception +10 Spellcraft +10 Intimidate +16 SQ Darkvision, thought detection, shapechange, DR15/piercing magic, SR27 Spells per day - 8/8/7/7/7/5 DC16+level ACTIVE EFFECTS - Shielded, blur 6 tenser's transformation, eyebite Fortitude DC22 5 magic jar Will DC21, teleport, dominate person Will DC21 4 stoneskin, Otiluke's sphere Reflex DC20, confusion, greater invisibility 3 fly, vampiric touch, fireball, slow 2 Protection from Arrows, Blur, Invisibility, Hideous Screaming, Glitterdust 1 Jump, True Strike, Shield, Magic Missile 5d4+4, Charm Person Category:Lords of Dust Category:Rakshasas Category:Dead Category:Major Villains Category:Outworlders Category:Unlocked Statistics Blocks